This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more specifically to electrical connectors which have a connector lock for locking the electrical connectors together comprising a resilient lock arm forming part of the thermoplastic insulator body of one of the electrical connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,204 granted to Gary C. Detter et al Jan. 6, 1987 discloses matable male and female electrical connectors which are locked together by a resilient lock arm of the male insulator body engaging a lock bar of the female insulator body. The lock arm has a raised lock tab at its leading end. The raised lock tab includes a forward facing inclined ramp and a rearward facing lock shoulder. During mating, the inclined ramp engages an inclined camming surface of the lock bar which deflects the lock arm inwardly until the raised lock tab passes under the lock bar whereupon the resilient lock arm springs back so that the lock shoulder engages behind a latching surface of the lock bar. In order to disconnect the male and female electrical connectors, the resilient lock arm must be depressed by a pick or other suitable tool so that the raised lock tab passes under the lock bar when the male and female electrical connectors are pulled apart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,567 granted to Robert G. Lundergan et al Feb. 3, 1987 discloses matable male and female electrical connectors which are locked together by resilient lock arms of the male insulator body engaging latching members of the female insulator body. The lock arms have camming wedges at their distal ends. During mating the camming wedges are deflected inwardly by camming surfaces of the latching members until the camming wedges pass through the latching members whereupon the resilient lock arms spring back so the backs of the camming wedges engage behind latching surfaces of the latching members. In order to disconnect the male and female electrical connectors, the cantilevered lock arms must be depressed simultaneously so that the camming wedges pass through the latching members inwardly of the camming wedges when the male and female electrical connectors are pulled apart. The resilient lock arms appear to include medially located pads for simultaneously depressing the resilient lock arms toward each other.